Are We Really Enemies?
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Hermione Granger woke up one morning to find her parents gone and a note saying that she need to give away a power called the Griffin's Fire to them. When only Draco is there to help, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1, Their Journey Begins

A pair of milk chocolate eyes fluttered open to the sounds of birds chirping and the neighbor cutting the lawn early in the morning. An eighteen year old Hermione Granger pushed a piece of her long wavy cinnamon brown hair behind her ear and through the covers off of her. She pulled the shades back and was showered with rays of morning sunlight. She then closed them and decided to get ready. She changed out of her light pink silk night gown and put on a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a red and pink butterfly in the middle and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her make-up like every other morning. Her make-up consisted of light pink eye shadow and her favorite chocolate flavored lip gloss; nothing special. She glanced at her clock; it was seven am. Even though it was summer vacation Hermione always woke up early, she felt as though if she didn't the day would be gone. She ran down the steps and stopped at the last step and her jaw dropped in shock. Her entire living area and the rest of the house was a wreck. It was as if someone had ransacked it over night and yet she didn't hear it.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione called, but there was no answer. She ran back upstairs into her parent's bedroom to see if they were still asleep, but they weren't there. She ran back downstairs frantically and searched the entire house, but they were nowhere to be found. Hermione leaned against the refrigerator and slid down. She put her head on her knees and pulled at her hair.

"How could I have not heard someone come in?" Hermione asked herself as tears started to swell up in her eyes. Then an envelope fell on top of her head along with a magnet. She realized that who had ever been here had left a note. Hermione's name was on the envelope. She tore it open and began to read aloud.

"Dear Ms. Granger, as you might have noticed we were at your house and we took your muggle parents. We will give them to you in exchange for something, and don't worry they'll be fed and safe as long as you cooperate. You have a special energy inside you known as the Griffin's Fire and we want it to get something back that's ours. Come to Dragon Mouth Waterfall and enter into our cave by the end of the month and you're parents will be fine. By the way we're watching all of your friends so don't try and go for help. Sincerely, the Lizard Hounds." Hermione set the piece paper down and tears started to stream down her face she got a tissue and dabbed the tears away and then stood tall. She didn't have anyone to help her and she was alone, but for her parent's sake she needed to be strong. She ran up stairs and grabbed her purple beaded handbag and her wand. She then disapperated to London, there she entered Diagon Alley.

She walked down Diagon Alley until she came across the book store. Believe it or not she had never heard of a place called Dragon Mouth Waterfall, but it had to exist somewhere. She walked up the stairs in the book store and started to look for books that had anything to do with waterfalls. She finally found one that was titled "Great Waterfalls of the Wizard World". She bought the book and went outside where she found a bench to quietly read.

"This is exactly how I wanted to spend my summer alone trying to stop my parents from getting killed." Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Did Granger get separated from her dopey friends?" an evil and annoying voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy the nastiest boy alive standing behind her.

"Get lost Malfoy I'm not in the mood right now! And for your information I'm here on my own not with any of my friends." Hermione yelled returning to her book.

"Why would you want to read this planning on visiting a waterfall with one of your little boyfriends? Which one is it Weasley or Potter?" Draco asked snatching the book from Hermione's hands.

"Neither! Harry and Ron are just my friends! I have my own personal reasons for reading this book and you don't need to know them!" Hermione answered grabbing her book back. She was now standing against a wall in between two buildings and Draco was no more than a few inches away since he had managed to work his way back here while she tried to get her book back. Draco put his hand on the wall near Hermione's face and leaned in closer.

"Who cares if I need to know them, all that matter is that I really want to know." Draco said smirking his face only a couple of inches away from Hermione's. Hermione looked at Draco and she started to sweat. Her heart started to beat faster and she got scared. Then she really took a good look a Draco, his blonde almost white hair hanging slightly in his face and those beautiful gray eyes of his starring Hermione down. Hermione took a deep breath and then started to talk determined to keep her composure.

"Even if I wanted to tell you why I was reading this book I couldn't. I'm not allowed to." Hermione said.

"And why can't you tell me?" Draco asked leaning in closer.

"Because I was told to do something and the people who told me to do it told me I'm not allowed to tell any of my friends!" Hermione yelled almost out of breath.

"You forget I'm not your friend as far as anyone knows we're enemies. So I think you can tell me." Draco replied smiling. At that moment for some reason Hermione couldn't understand she trusted Draco and was completely comfortable with him.

"Alright then I guess I can tell you, but not here we don't know who's watching." Hermione replied looking down.

"I know a place behind a store in Knockturn Alley. No one ever goes there and the store's abandoned." Draco said as he stepped away from Hermione. Then he started to walk away. Hermione following him at a distance making sure no one thought they were together.

Once behind the abandoned store in Knockturn Alley Hermione explained everything that had happened this morning to Draco.

"Wow that's a lot for one morning." Draco said as he leaned against the cold brick wall. The wall was wet so the back of his plain black t-shirt was probably soaked and probably part of his black pants.

"Yeah now I have to go to this place called Dragon Mouth Waterfall that I've never even heard of and give these guys some kind of power I have just to get my parents back." Hermione replied.

"What power exactly did they say they wanted?" Draco asked.

"Something called the Griffin's Fire." Hermione answered hating that she didn't know anything about this stuff.

"The Griffin's Fire? Hermione that's one of the most powerful magical forces in the entire world; with it anyone can find a special tree that can grant an endless amount of wishes to anyone! If you give it to them who knows what will happen? Plus you'd die!" Draco explained now standing up straight.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't just let my parents die and I can't stop these people by myself, and it's not like I have anyone to help me." Hermione replied as tears started to fall down her face.

"Stop crying Granger, I'm going to help you." Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You? But you said it yourself we're enemies. Plus you're always so mean to me and my friends and everyone else around you! Why would you help me?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe because I'm not as mean as you think I am. Plus you seem clueless about what's going on here and I can definitely help you. I even know where Dragon Mouth Waterfall is." Draco said as he smiled again.

"You do? Well where is it?" Hermione asked.

"In a place nicknamed the muggle bubble. It's a place in the middle of the Wizard world but for some reason you can't use magic in the area you become a muggle, thus the name. Dragon Mouth Waterfall is in the heart of that area. We can disapperate to the border then it would take a week to get to the waterfall." Draco explained.

"Well then I guess we'd better get going." Hermione said holding out her hand. Draco noticed her hand shaking showing she was nervous. He smiled and then took her hand, and then they were off.


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting Kaylon and Kroy

As they landed at the edge of a dark forest both Hermione and Draco looked up in awe. Huge black trees towered over them. The entire forest looked as if it had been burnt to a crisp. Draco and Hermione finally realized that they were still holding hands and they both let go.

"So Draco when you said that we couldn't use magic does that mean I can't use my bag?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I used an undetectable extension charm on it so it pretty much has everything we might need." Hermione answered.

"It should still work you just can't disapperate or use many spells. But certain charms do work and that one should. Now we she probably get going." Draco said as he started into the forest. Hermione followed closely behind but made sure not to show how scared she was.

Draco didn't need to look behind him to know that Hermione was only acting brave and that she was really scared out of her mind. He had admired her as a talented witch for sometime but refused to let anyone know. He thought she wasn't scared of most things but he could see why she was scared now. The tree around them seemed to move and be alive. There was no wind and the only sound was the sounds of their feet walking across the dead ground which had no leaves, twigs, or grass. It was like the life had been sucked out of this entire forest and that it rejected to anything living to enter.

"This place gives me the creeps." Draco said.

"I didn't know creeps could get the creeps!" Hermione teased.

"Oh please it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're scared out of your mind." Draco replied. Hermione was about to answer when they heard something crunch behind them like a single twig braking, which was weird because there were no twigs on the ground. They both spun around to see two young children standing behind them. A boy and a girl that seemed to be twins. The boy was wearing shorts and a t-shirt while the girl was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt. All of their clothes were gray. They both had charcoal black hair and muddy hazel eyes.

"Hi there who are you people?" The little girl asked.

"We don't get many visitors around here. Are you wizards like are dad was?" the boy asked.

"Your dad was a wizard? Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Our family lives in the village right over there near the lake." The girl answered pointing towards what looked like a tunnel naturally made of black vines.

"Can you take us there? And yes we are wizards." Draco asked.

"Sure we can take you there! By the way I'm Kaylon and this is my twin brother Kroy." Kaylon answered as they started to walk towards the tunnel.

"So what's your name beautiful?" Kroy asked moving closer to Hermione.

"Um, I'm Hermione and this is Draco." Hermione said trying to be nice.

"Would you stop it Kroy she'd much too old for you!" Kaylon said pulling her brother away from Hermione.

The village was just about ten log cabins near a gigantic lake. Everyone wore gray clothes and lived off of the fish and crops they planted. Kaylon and Kroy explained that something in the water made their clothes turn gray when they washed them. Kaylon and Kroy walked up to their house and let Hermione and Draco in. The twin's mother Jenla and their father Connor were sitting at the kitchen table cleaning fish.

"Mom, dad this is Hermione and Draco they wizards we found traveling through the forest." Kaylon said.

"It's very nice to meet you. Why would two kids like you be traveling around here?" Jenla asked.

"After a little adventure are we?" Connor asked.

"You could say that." Draco said snobbishly. Hermione hit him on the back of the head and he glared at her.

"We can't exactly tell you why we're here but we need to get to a place called Dragon Mouth Waterfall." Hermione answered.

"Well this lake is connected to a small river that can take you close to the base of the waterfall. You could take a boat there but then you'd have to walk the rest of the way." Connor explained.

"Thanks can we borrow a boat?" Draco asked.

"You can tomorrow, but tonight is our water festival." Jenla answered.

"The water festival is when we give thanks for the water in that lake that brings us fish. There's this huge party where everyone dresses up and dances. It's the only time we can where something that hasn't been turned gray!" Kaylon explained.

"And you can bring dates." Kroy said leaning towards Hermione.

"Kroy knock it off you're too young to have a girlfriend and Hermione is older than you." Jenla said. Kroy pouted and then went into his room.

"The two of you are welcome to come. There's a boy your age that will let you borrow some of his dress robes Draco." Connor said.

"Yes and I think I have a dress that will fit you Hermione." Jenla said.

"Thanks we'd love to come!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"I guess it could be fun better than sitting around doing nothing." Draco said.

"Do you always have to hate everything?" Hermione yelled.

"Only if they're worth hating!" Draco yelled back.

"Those two sure are a weird couple." Jenla whispered.

"I'm not entirely sure they are a couple. But I have a feeling they will be soon." Connor said closing his eyes and shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3, The Water Festival

Draco stood in the corner leaning against the wall in a large room where the water festival was being held. On the outside it had looked like just a big house known as the meeting place but on the inside it looked like gigantic ballroom. He had his dress robes on and had gotten hear right as they opened the doors. He had been looking for Hermione but he couldn't seem to find her. He didn't know why he was looking for him but something about that girl drove him crazy and seemed to pull him towards her.

"Hey Draco can we talk?" Someone asked next to him. Draco looked over to see Kroy looking angrily at him.

"Why not I'm bored anyway." Draco answered as the two of the walked out the back door into a small garden.

"Okay listen I know I'm young but Hermione's my date tonight and you're not going to steal her from me! So you'd better stay away from her!" Kroy said trying to look tough.

"Look kid Hermione's not your date and who said I would try to steal her from you anyway?" Draco asked getting annoyed.

"Well no one, but Hermione was asking where you were so you'd better stay away from her! That way she'll forget about you and have a good time with me." Kroy answered.

"There's no way Hermione would have a good time with you! Now since she's looking for me I'm going to go find her." Draco said as he started to walk inside.

"Oh no you're not going to go and steal my girlfriend!" Kroy stood in front of Draco stretching his arms out to stop him.

"You don't have a girlfriend you little nub and you can't tell me where I can or can't go!" Draco yelled pushing Kroy out of the way and walking inside. The second he walked in he saw Hermione standing by a table with refreshments on it as some guy tried to talk to him, but it was obvious she wasn't interest and was getting annoyed. She was wearing a beautiful mermaid style dark purple dress that went off the one shoulder. It was plain but amazing at the same time. Draco walked over to her and the boy talking to her.

"Hey buddy why don't you get lost can't you see she's not interested?" Draco said from behind them. Hermione looked up and smiled then she looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

"Who's to say she's not interested?" the other boy yelled.

"Me now do everyone a favor and get lost!" Draco replied giving the boy a death glare. The boy walked away angry into the crowd. Draco realized why any guy here would like Hermione seeing as though there is only a two other girls in town.

"Thank you I didn't want to be mean but he was boring me to death." Hermione said taking a step towards Draco.

"You looked like you needed all the help you could get. You really are pathetic Granger." Draco said shaking his head.

"I am not! You're just a foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione yelled.

"You've said that before you know, and even if I am doesn't mean you're not pathetic." Draco replied smirking. Hermione would have yelled at him more but for some reason something stopped her. It was like a string pulling at her telling her that no matter what she said he would win.

"No comeback? Well then would you like to dance?" Draco asked holding his hand out.

"Dance?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes dance you usually do that at a party. Besides we have to hurry before Kroy finds us." Draco answered.

"Oh did he give you a hard time?" Hermione asked.

"I'd hardly say it was hard; it was just a waste of time. So do you want to dance or not?" Draco answered once more. Hermione didn't say anything she just took his hand and they walked on to the dance floor. All of the adults were dancing and just a few other couples. Hermione and Draco didn't say a word to each other they just danced refusing to make any eye contact. The song they had been dancing to was somewhat fast and was more of a fast waltz then a slow dance, but then the music changed. It got a lot slower and so did everything around them. All of the couples were know dancing with their arms around each other. Hermione and Draco just stood there for a moment then Draco pulled Hermione closer to him. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. Then they started to dance.

"Why am I doing this?" Draco thought.

"Why am I liking this?" Hermione thought. But at that moment they really didn't care what the answer was they were lost in their own world. Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder and it seemed to fit perfectly; like it was made to be there. Both Draco and Hermione were in paradise, and they didn't even remember what they were doing here.

But then the moment was broken. There was a loud bang and about ten men came into the room. They were wearing cloaks that hid their faces. The cloaks were red and brown with a picture of a strange creature on both shoulders. All of the villagers screamed and cowered towards the back of the room.

"It's the Lizard Hounds!" screamed many people. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran over to the rest of the people where they found Jenla, Connor, Kaylon and Kroy all huddled together.

"Those are the Lizard Hounds?" Hermione asked.

"Yes they sometimes come to our village and kill us off just for fun. That's why there aren't a lot of people here. They kill families and then burn the houses!" Jenla explained.

"How do you know about the Lizard Hounds?" Connor asked, but there was no time to answer.

"Where are they? I know they're here!" the biggest Lizard Hound yelled.

"That's the chief!" Kaylon whispered.

"Obviously you bumbling forest people don't know what we're talking about! There are two people here that shouldn't be and they're supposed to be with us! Where is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" the chief yelled.

"You two? Why do they want you?" Kroy asked. Just as they were about to answer two Lizard Hounds grabbed Draco and Hermione from behind and pulled them out of the crowd and in front of the chief.

"I thought I made it clear that you couldn't tell anyone about what happened!" the chief yelled.

"You said I couldn't tell any friends! Draco is not my friend!" Hermione yelled back.

"You two seem pretty friendly to me! You're both coming with me. Go get changed into something warm and then come right back here." the chief ordered.

"And what if we don't want to you murderers!" Draco asked enraged.

"If you don't do it I'll just make sure that no one in here makes it out alive!" the chief yelled. There were gasps and cries from behind them.

"Fine we'll come with you." Hermione said. Then they were escorted out.

Hermione came back wearing a long sleeved light blue and maroon stripped shirt, jeans, and her favorite boots. Draco was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black jacket, and black pants.

"Good now let's go see your parents!" the chief said getting close to Hermione. He pulled a staff out of his cloak; it seemed as if it had come from nowhere. He hit it on the ground and they all disapperated to Dragon Mouth Waterfall.


	4. Update

**Update**

For anybody who actually follows me and my shitty writing I'm sorry to say but I'm done writing any kind of fanfiction. I suck at it and I just find no point in continuing. Sorry for any of you who are actually disappointed. I just can't do this anymore, I've given up on trying to be a good writer because it just won't happen. Sorry if any of you were actually thinking this was a new chapter or something.


End file.
